


Jack of All Trades

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [19]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is doing Briar Rose's hair one morning and gets a bit carried away giving her some sort of updo flower crown with her hair. Briar Rose loves it and demands that Eames do her hair every morning from now on. Arthur finds this amusing and is glad it is now Eames who has to wield the brush through Briar Rose's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack of All Trades

As it happened, having three children in the house sometimes caused delays. 

One morning, while Edward was getting ready for school, Phillip was feeling sick and fussy. He was clutching his peacock to his chest but he was a bit pink which Arthur already knew from experience that  meant he was running a fever. He was trying to keep him calm and make sure Edward had breakfast while Eames was trying to help Briar Rose get ready so Arthur could brush her hair back while they switched.

But then Edward was finishing his cereal and he accidentally spilled some down the front of his shirt and Arthur knew he couldn’t put Phillip down, help Edward change his shirt and still do Briar Rose’s hair. He took Edward’s empty bowl and then helped him stand up.

“Come on, let’s change your shirt before we’re late.”

Edward nodded and followed Arthur and Phillip upstairs. As they passed Briar Rose’s room, Arthur asked,

“Eames, could you do her hair please? We had a spill downstairs.”

Eames, who was finishing up buttoning the buttons on her cardigan looked up at Arthur and then at Edward who had a big milk stain down his shirt. He laughed and said,

“No problem.”

“Thank you.”

Arthur took Edward and Eames stood up, getting Briar Rose’s brush and a few hair bands. He began to brush it clean through, seeing her loose waves flow and smooth and Eames smiled as he gathered it in his hand and began pulling it up.

“How does daddy usually do your hair?”

She shrugged and said,

“Simple things.”

“Mmm.”

Eames took stock of her outfit, simple skirt, cardigan and ballet flats that looked like actual pointe shoes - which is why she loved them so much. She was a good dresser, much like Arthur, having picked all this out herself. Once her ponytail was up, Eames got to work doing some kind of style to it. His time in dreamshare had caused him to pick up a bit of everything in the world, from languages, to taste in food, to activities. So now, he could break a board of wood with an ungloved hand, bake a white cake, make an excellent risotto, change brake pads and know a bit about hairstyling. While most of these skills where useful now and then, he never had any use for the hair talent, until his daughter needed help. 

By the time he was done, he realized he had gotten a bit carried away and had give his daughter a dramatic updo of pin curls. 

“Mmm….sorry, my flower. I seem to have gotten a bit carried away. We can take it out if you want.”

She had stood still the whole time, patient and calm but once her father said she could take a look, she ran to her dresser and gasped in excitement.

“I look so pretty! Thank you daddy!”

“You like it?”

“Yes! Can I change my shoes? I want to wear my party shoes!”

She was already taking off her ballet flats and digging her dress shoes out while she spoke. Just as she finished putting them on and Eames buckled them in place, Arthur came back.

“Eames, Edward is downstairs getting his bag, he’s ready. Is Briar Rose…”

He stopped when he saw his daughter and smiled a bit.

“Wow. You look so pretty.”

“I know. Daddy did it!”

Arthur laughed a bit.

“He did a good job. Now go downstairs, we have to leave.”

She nodded and went ahead and Arthur looked at Eames.

“You couldn’t just give her a ponytail?”

Eames shrugged.

Every morning after that, Briar Rose only wanted Eames to do her hair for her. Depending on what she wore, Eames styled accordingly. French braids, dutch braids, braid crowns, fishtail braids if she wore jeans. Updos, flower crowns, buns, chignons, french twists, victory rolls if she was in skirts or dresses and when in was something in the middle, he worked simple buns, messy buns, curly pigtails. Briar Rose loved it all. She began getting compliments from teachers, from other students, even other parents told Arthur and Eames how lovely her hair was. 

Eames began looking up tutorials online to level up his game and Arthur was just grateful he didn’t have to style his daughter’s hair anymore. It was one less thing for him to worry about. While they drove Briar Rose to school, Edward already dropped off, Phillip asleep in his car seat with his peacock, Arthur looked at Briar Rose, seeing she was wearing all black and was sporting a very Breakfast at Tiffany’s updo. He then looked at Eames and asked,

“Where did you learn to do all this?”

“Around. You know I am a jack of all trades.”

Arthur couldn’t disagree as he smiled.


End file.
